Gipsy Danger (Jaeger)/Gallery
Gallery Features Gipsy DG6 Chain Sword 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Chain Sword Gipsy DG6 Chain Sword 02.jpg Gipsy Nuclear Vortex Turbine 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Nuclear Turbine Gipsy Nuclear Vortex Turbine 02.jpg Gipsy Oceanic Cooling Vents 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Oceanic Cooling Vents Gipsy Oceanic Cooling Vents 02.jpg Official Stats Gipsy Danger Wallpaper.jpg|Gipsy Danger Wallpaper American-Jaeger-Gipsy-Danger.jpg|Gipsy Danger's stat card. dangerousss.PNG Promotional Pacific Rim Gipsy Danger Crew.jpg|Gipsy Danger's second Crew Jaeger Gipsy Danger Decal 02.png|Gipsy Danger's logo gipsy danger poster.jpg|Gipsy Danger Character Poster #1 Gipsy Danger Poster 2.jpg|Gipsy Danger Character Poster #2 Postery07h.jpg Postery06u.jpg Zxaa.jpg Pacific_Rim_Poster_v4.jpg Pacific rim poster.jpeg Poster-_1670462757.jpg Clean Gipsy Danger Poster-01.jpg|Textless Gipsy Danger Poster Clean Gipsy Danger Poster-02.jpg|Textless Theatrical Poster Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 17.jpg Poster-R_HORIZONTAL_WW_res001.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004j.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004k.jpg Poster-1496.jpg Pacific Rim Profile head.jpg Postery13uyga.jpg Poster-rim_3.jpg Qadsa.JPG Pacific Rim Ultimate Edition BluRay 01.jpg Poter-_1670462757_n.jpg Gipsy Danger-specs2-.jpg zCZfmvn.jpg|IMAX Poster (art by Sergio GrisantiGuillermo Del Toro Introduces IMAX FANFIX™ Pacific Rim Artist to the World) Yoji Shinkawa Pacific-Rim Poster.jpg|Japanese Pacific Rim Poster (art by Yoji ShinkawaMetal Gear's Shinkawa Draws Pacific Rim Poster & Japan's Creators Laud Film) Katsuya Terada Pacific Rim Poster.jpg|Japanese Pacific Rim Poster (art by Katsuya TeradaBlood's Katsuya Terada Draws Pacific Rim Poster) Mondo pacificrim poster comiccon.jpg|''Pacific Rim'' Comic Con 2013 Poster for Mondo Poster Series Pos-co13.jpg|Gipsy Danger Comic Con 2013 Poster for Mondo Poster Series Gypsy_Danger_by_Joshua_Smith.jpg|Gipsy Danger for Legendary Pictures' Art Series (art by Joshua SmithLEGENDARY ART Series) Stills Gipsy_vs_Sydney.jpg|Gipsy Danger prepares to fight Leatherback Ss-P-g0003.jpeg Ss-poster-rim_2.jpg|Gipsy Danger in hangar Ss-P-g0005.jpg Ss-P-g0004.jpg Ss-P-0015.jpg|Gipsy Danger holding a boat Gipsy vs Knifehead.jpg Gypsy Dangers Height.jpg|Gypsy Danger, stationed in Anchorage Shatterdome Alaska just before the battle with Knifehead Ss-P-g0007.jpg Pacific Rim Video Games Prggd.jpg|Gipsy Danger in the video game Game-018999.jpg NECA Figures Jespy toy.png|Official Gipsy Danger Action Figure by NECA Tales From Year Zero Tales From Year Zero Preview 06.jpg Screenshots Gipsy-connpod-interior.jpg|Inside Gipsy Danger Conn-Pod. PR-gipsy-conn-pod.JPG Ss-P-g0016.jpg PR-gipsy-launching.jpg|Gipsy launching from the Shatterdome. Ss-P-g0021.jpg Ss-P-g0014.jpg Rtefdcvfsrecx.JPG Gipsy8d9kn.png PR-gipsy-Alaska-trauler.jpg Pr-gipsy-punch-knifehead.jpg Ss-P-g0032.jpg Plasmacaster 01.png|Gipsy Danger's Plasmacaster (right hand) Pr-gipsydanger-alaska-cannon.jpg Pr-gipsydanger-connpod-damage.jpg Gipsy Danger Restored.png Ss-P-g0024.jpg Ss-P-g0026.jpg Ss-P-g0027.jpg Ss-P-g0030.jpg Ss-P-g0003h.jpeg gipsy danger fighting a leatherback.jpg|Gipsy Danger rips off the EMP organ from Leatherback as they fight in the harbor. Elbow Rocket.png|Gipsy Danger's elbow rocket. Jaeger ready punch out a Kaiju creature.jpg Gipsy-vs-leatherback.jpg|Gipsy Danger fighting Leatherback. Gipsydanger-leatherback-kill.jpg Gipsy-hongkong.jpg|Gipsy Danger covered in Leatherback's Blood. Gipsy_danger_dragging_a_massive_ship2.jpg|Gipsy Danger dragging a massive oil tanker down the streets of Hong Kong, preparing to fight off Otachi. Pr-gipsydanger-boatsword.jpg Gipsydanger-chainsword.jpg Gipsy Danger vs Otachi Orbit.jpg|Gipsy Danger fights off Otachi above Earth. Pr-gipsy-reentry.jpg|Stacker Pentecost, Tendo Choi, and Herman Gottlieb watch Gipsy fall from the Stratosphere. Pr-gipsy-reentry-2.jpg Ss-P-g0013.jpg Gypsy Danger.jpg|Gipsy Danger going underwater. Gipsy under water.jpg|Gipsy Danger going to the breach. TakingAWalk.png Ss-pd-5.jpg GipsyWounded.png|Gipsy Danger after losing an arm to Raiju. Gipsyjsz98.png Gipsy-chainsword.jpg|Gypsy Danger deploying its remaining Chain Sword Ss-pd-6.jpg gipsyCcc.png Gipsy7c7.png GipsyBracing.png|Gipsy braces against the nuclear explosion Gipsyq7.png GipsyRearJets.png|Gipsy's rear jets Gipsyyv8.png Gipsyn34.png Gipsyfd32.png Gipsyyt4.png|Gypsy Danger seconds away from self-destructing. Pacific Rim Credits 03.jpg Pacific Rim Credits 02.jpg Concept art Gipsy Danger Pinup Decale.jpg|Gipsy Danger's pinup decal Plasmacaster 3D Model.jpg|3D Model of Gipsy Danger's Plasmacaster The Visual Effects of Pacific Rim-10.jpg|Visual Effects Breakdown of Gipsy Danger The Visual Effects of Pacific Rim-04.jpg The Visual Effects of Pacific Rim-08.jpg The Visual Effects of Pacific Rim-09.jpg The Visual Effects of Pacific Rim-07.jpg The Visual Effects of Pacific Rim-05.jpg The Visual Effects of Pacific Rim-06.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery006fb.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery006h.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery006l.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery006m.jpg GD Torso.jpg Damaged GD.jpg Jaeger Drop.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004d.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004.jpg Gipsy Danger Concept Art 02.png Gipsy Danger Concept Art 03.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery009.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery010.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery010b.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004oh.jpg|Joint mechanics File:Art-z-gipsy_gallery004b.jpg Main.jpg Shatterdome Concept 04.jpg|Concept art of Gipsy Danger in the Shatterdome Art-z-gipsy gallery004lb.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004lc.jpg File:Art-otachi0020b.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004le.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004lh.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004lf.jpg art-z-gipsy_gallery004ld.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery006e.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery006f.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery004li.jpg Art-z-gipsy gallery016.jpg|Gipsy Danger fighting Knifehead. Art-z-gipsy gallery015.jpg|Gipsy Danger fighting Scunner. Behind-gipsy-tte030.jpg Ss-p-g0040.jpg|Behind the scenes shot of a damaged Gipsy Danger References Category:Wikia Gallery